


These sweet moments

by Toxxicsakura



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I wrote this out of spite, Lancer is only mentioned, M/M, Out of Character, might continue, pure unadulterated spite, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxxicsakura/pseuds/Toxxicsakura
Summary: Rouxls and the King share a sweet moment





	These sweet moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even really into this ship, but some self righteous dick hole kept telling people to die for shipping this, so here I am.  
>  I hope the people who do ship it enjoy my work though

Rouxls's nerves were on edge as he made his way down the grand hall toward the Kings chambers. 

It had been quite some time since he's visited his King.   
Even longer since the King has invited him. 

Rouxls came to a halt in front of the grand doors of the Kings bed chambers. 

He took a deep breath to calm his fluttering heart, his King has been rather quiet since the Knight was defeated. 

He knew the King was horrified at what he'd done, he was not a bad man, not in the least. 

But…that didn't change what be did, Rouxls knew that, and yet, he remembered all those sweet moments with his King, and with the Knight gone there would be many more. 

Maybe Lancer would get to know the real King, his real father. 

Rouxls let that warm feeling spread through his body, and let out the breath he was holding. 

Not wasting anymore time, Rouxls opened the large ornate doors, and was greeted by a lovely, soft melody. 

He looked around the large room, and did not see the King. Slowly he walked toward the small box playing the soft tune. 

Rouxls hummed along as he traced a swirling pattern on the music box with one slender finger. 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Rouxls jumped, and let out an undignified squawk as he quickly turned around. 

Rouxls hurriedly answered, “Ah, yes ist is, it's the one you used to play for Lancer right?”

A somber smile graced the Kings features, “Yes, my dear Rouxls, it is.”

Rouxls blushed at the pet name his King used to use so often, it felt so foreign now, but not any less pleasant. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as the King took a few steps, and stood in front of him. 

The King took Rouxls slender hand in his own great palm, Rouxls watched him as he brought Rouxls's cool palm to press against his warm face. 

“My dear Rouxls, I've missed you very much.”, The Kings deep voice seemed to fill the room, Rouxls hid his blushing face in his other hand as he replied. 

“I have miste thou as well Sire,” Rouxls looked up as the King walked away, curious eyes watching him wind the box back up. 

He hadn't even noticed that it had stopped. 

The King turned around, a nervous smile across his features. 

“Would you honor me with a dance, dear Rouxls?”, A smile split across Rouxls's face at the shaky question. His Sire was so cute sometimes. 

“Of course mine King nothing wouldst make me happier.”, With the invitation the King walked forward, and took Rouxls's hand in his own. 

The King gently pulled Rouxls toward himself, and placed one great arm around Rouxls's slight waist, and placed a slender palm a top his broad shoulder. 

The King hummed along to the melodic tune, gently swaying himself and Rouxls to the music. 

Rouxls buried his face into the Kings chest as he was coaxed into a waltz. 

One, two, three

They fell back into a familiar rhythm, they used to dance like this for hours on end. Just holding each other. 

Soon, far too soon for Rouxls's taste, the music stopped, and they pulled away from each other. 

The King held onto Rouxls's hands though, a thoughtful look upon his face. 

“Mine King? Ist somethinge troubling thou?”, Rouxls inquiried, concern lacing his words. 

The King leant forward, pressing his forehead against Rouxls's, he stared at the Kings close eyes as a blush warmed his usually cold skin. 

“Rouxls”, the King spoke his name with such gentleness, “May I kiss you?”

Rouxls thought for a moment that he may faint, as his words failed him Rouxls gave a shaky nod to the King, to indicate his consent. 

The King face a large smile, one Rouxls hasn't seen in a long while, and leant forward. 

A large palm gently cupped Rouxls's face as the Kings warm breath ghosted over his lips, and the King pressed forward. 

Rouxls melted, wrapping his arms around the Kings neck he boldly deepened the kiss, pulling the King closer. 

The King made a surprised noise, but he recuperated with equal enthusiasm. 

After a few wandering hands, and hurried kisses they broke apart. Lightly panting from their impromptu make out. 

The King guided Rouxls to his bed, they both lay in the plush bedding just holding each other. 

Rouxls ran one cool hand up his Kings side, and placed it on his cheek. Rouxls placed a few chaste kisses upon his Kings face. 

Warmth filled Rouxls's heart as his King let out a contented purr. 

The King pulled Rouxls close wrapping him in his body, the King held him in his great arms. 

Rouxls eyes began to weigh heavy with sleep, he snuggled closer to his King, who already was snoring. 

Yes, this would work, it would take time, and patience, but his sweet King was back, and they all would be a happy family again. 

With that thought in mind, Rouxls fell into a peaceful slumber, in the arms of his King.


End file.
